Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An attachment to a business object is not typically stored with the business object in a business object repository. Instead, the attachment is directed to a content repository within a content management system. The file location and file ID may then be stored with the business object, but the location of the attachment is determined by the content management system. Allowing the content management system to arbitrarily determine where to store an attachment may not be desirable.